


better than birthday cake

by trilobites



Series: raised by wolves [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby's First Kinky Times, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Massage, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: It’s Atsumu’s birthday, but somehow Hinata is profiting. As usual.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: raised by wolves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651408
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	better than birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> Please double check the tags before proceeding. Thank you.

Atsumu’s birthday was sandwiched in the middle of the week between two morning practices, so there wasn’t room for a schedule of festivities. Not that Atsumu would have asked for something like that anyway. He was surprisingly uninterested in birthday events (apparently there wasn’t enough of an element of competition in simply being born, so he didn’t want to receive congratulations for it). In lieu of a proper party, Hinata had bought fatty tuna and watched as Atsumu inhaled a platter of nigiri. Then Atsumu had spoken on the phone with his brother for five entire minutes where they called each other unflattering names before Atsumu hung up first.

Hinata was washing up the last of the dishes when he realized: “I didn’t get you a cake!”

Atsumu paused in the middle of his nightly volleyball drills. “Huh? What cake?”

“For your birthday!”

“I don’t even like sweets.”

Of course, that wasn’t good enough for Hinata. He respected that Atsumu didn’t want fanfare for his birthday, but it couldn’t be like any other night! So one thing led to another, until Hinata was able to talk Atsumu into a massage. The idea seemed to amuse Atsumu. He smiled crookedly and let Hinata pull him into their bedroom by the arm.

“Are you sure you aren’t just feelin’ frisky?” he asked.

Hinata smacked him on the chest. “Do you want the massage or not?”

Atsumu kissed him. “Like it wasn’t your idea from the start, brat.”

In spite of his words, Atsumu lay still on his stomach as Hinata climbed onto his back and worked his thumbs into the tension in his shoulders. Hinata felt for the tough spots and squeezed. Atsumu made soft noises every time he did. Hinata would have been a liar if he said that it didn’t interest him, but he’d made Atsumu an offer, and he intended to follow through on it. He would wait to revisit this until he finished. Definitely.

“I can hear you thinkin’ pervy things.”

“I’m not!” 

Embarrassed, Hinata moved onto the nape of Atsumu’s neck with a little more focus than necessary. He started to work at a knot there, and Atsumu let out a loud groan. Immediately, Hinata let go.

“Did that hurt?”

Atsumu nodded and exhaled loudly. “S’okay, though. Can keep doin’ it.”

Hinata put his hand back on Atsumu’s nape and tried to be gentler. The knot was persistent, though, and when he dug his thumb into it, Atsumu cried out. This time, the noise wasn’t so much a surprise as a welcome sound. Hinata didn’t stop working the spot, and Atsumu started to squirm. He could feel every shift in Atsumu’s body between his thighs pressed down on either side of him. Atsumu was in pain. Rather than being a reason to pause, this fact was appealing. More than appealing, it made his face heat with enjoyment. When Hinata let go, Atsumu was breathing hard through his nose. The back of his neck was red with imprints in the shape of Hinata’s fingerprints.

“Shit,” he breathed, dazed.

“What?”

Hinata stroked over the fading redness on Atsumu’s neck. He wanted to do it again. That was bad, wasn’t it? His cock twitched in his shorts, proving that his libido didn’t care one bit about what was good or bad.

“Does it hurt too much? What if I did it again?” He sounded too eager, but he couldn’t help himself.

Atsumu took a deep breath. The tips of his ears were turning pink. “Um, is this turnin’ you on?”

“Yes,” Hinata admitted.

Atsumu didn’t say anything for a moment, but then his shoulders hunched up like he was embarrassed. This, too, was only feeding Hinata’s excitement.

“You can keep doin’ it,” Atsumu said. “I…I like it.”

Hinata couldn’t put his hands back on Atsumu quickly enough. He grasped the back of Atsumu’s neck and squeezed again—this time with the intent to hurt. Atsumu moaned, and there was an edge of arousal in it. Hinata’s dick hardened, and he palmed at it through his pants. What about this did Atsumu like? Was it the pain itself? Was it enduring it for Hinata’s sake? He wasn’t sure, but Atsumu’s pain made his pulse thrum loud in his ears.

“Turn around.” Hinata got off Atsumu’s back and patted his back. “I want your mouth.”

Atsumu complied with this, leaning back against the headboard and staring up at Hinata as he shed his pants before straddling his chest. He was still only half hard, but Atsumu had his mouth open wide as soon as Hinata finished situating himself. The tip of his tongue was hanging out, pink and wet. Hinata pressed the pad of his thumb to it and tugged. Atsumu’s breaths huffed out in quiet pants, and drool was pooling on his tongue.

“Atsumu-san, you look really good,” he murmured. Then he let go of Atsumu’s tongue and pushed the head of his cock there instead. “Want to eat this, right?”

Atsumu made a noise of assent, and so Hinata slid into the part of his lips. He felt Atsumu’s tongue flutter against the underside of his cock, bringing him to hardness in the wet heat of his mouth. Hinata leaned on his arm against the headboard and sighed. Atsumu’s lips were stretched out wide around him. It felt good whenever they did this, but the thought occurred to him suddenly that it would feel especially good if he got to watch Atsumu squirm in pain during.

“Can I pull on your hair?”

He pulled out of Atsumu’s mouth with a pop and admired the flush of his lips. Atsumu took a couple of breaths. It was hard to tell whether he was in thought or hesitating. Hinata watched carefully.

“You mean make it hurt?”

“Yes.”

“Mm, I already told you I like it.” Atsumu’s gaze skittered sideways. Cute. Really cute. Hinata’s cock throbbed.

“How deep can I push into your mouth?”

Atsumu laughed. “God, you’re really fuckin’ greedy, Shouyou-kun.” He stuck his tongue out to lick along Hinata’s slit then suck on the head. Hinata moaned at the sudden suction. “You can push in ’til I tell you to stop.”

“But I’ll be stuffing your mouth.”

Atsumu held up two fingers, middle and index. “Then how ‘bout I do this and you’ll pull out?”

A signal. Hinata thought that would work. He would just need to watch Atsumu to make sure he didn’t miss it. His stomach was flip-flopping. Was he really being allowed to do this? Atsumu’s indulgence for him seemed nearly bottomless.

“Okay,” he agreed, and resumed pushing into the ring of Atsumu’s lips.

He put his fingers in Atsumu’s hair and tugged. Atsumu moaned, but there wasn’t the same underlying desperation from before. Hinata yanked harder, and was rewarded with a cry of pain from Atsumu. His brow was furrowed with it, breaths puffing fast out of his nose. Hinata couldn’t explain it. Just seeing Atsumu take this, knowing that it was making his face turn red with arousal and excitement, filled him with bone-deep satisfaction.

“Wow, you’re really slutty.” Hinata already knew this, but it felt good to say it anyway. He punctuated it with another yank on his hair. Atsumu groaned, and Hinata took the opportunity to shove in deeper than he’d been going. For his troubles, he got to witness Atsumu gag and then spit out his cock. Rather than asking to stop, Atsumu just opened his mouth again for more.

“Fuck, Atsumu-san.” He obliged Atsumu and pushed in deep again, deep enough that the tip of his cock breached the back of Atsumu’s throat. “Come on,” he coaxed, voice ragged. “I know you can take more.”

Atsumu’s throat was bobbing. He _was_ trying. It was obvious that he wanted to do this for Hinata, wanted to please him. Hinata wanted him to work for it. He used Atsumu’s hair as a grip to thrust in deeper, until Atsumu had no choice but to take him into his throat. It closed around his cockhead, and Hinata cried out. Atsumu struggled; he was choking on Hinata’s dick and scrabbling at the backs of his thighs. His nails were blunt where they dug into his skin. There was desperation and discomfort in Atsumu’s eyes, which were watering. Fuck. Fuck. Hinata’s toes curled with the pleasure of seeing Atsumu like this. Finally, Atsumu lifted two of his fingers. This was his limit. It wasn’t nearly enough for him.

Hinata pulled out anyway. Atsumu sputtered and coughed, gasping for air. He held Atsumu’s face by the chin and watched the tears trickle down his face. Atsumu was trying to breathe even through his nose, but Hinata could tell how much effort it took, how much he’d been used. His eyes were still shining.

“You really do like this, don’t you?” he said, a little awed.

“Yeah, I was only askin’ for it.” The defiance in his words was undercut by the roughness in his voice. It was rough from being used, from choking on cock. Hinata’s skin crawled with heat.

He grabbed lube from the bedside drawer and slicked up his hand. Atsumu smiled crookedly. He was amused by Hinata’s eagerness. In that moment, Hinata couldn’t find it in himself to be self-conscious about it.

“What’re you gonna do?”

“Cream your face.” Hinata fisted his cock and groaned. He was still sitting on Atsumu’s chest and had no intention of moving.

“Oh. Yeah, ‘kay.”

Atsumu’s hands came up to support him by the hips as Hinata jerked himself roughly. He was so worked up already; it wasn’t going to take much more. Hinata only got in a couple of more tugs before he was coming and calling out Atsumu’s name. His hand stilled as his cock spurted, shooting hot, sticky cum over Atsumu’s face and chest. It trickled down over the curve of his cheek and throat. Hinata smeared it over Atsumu’s cheek with his thumb, and Atsumu’s eyes closed like he was in bliss.

“Shit, yeah,” he muttered, low under his breath. Hinata climbed off of Atsumu and crawled down between his legs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Atsumu’s pants and announced: “I want to blow you.”

Atsumu sucked in a breath. “You wanna give a warnin’ before you say things like that?”

Hinata stroked Atsumu through his pants, felt the hardened outline of him and bit his lip. “So is that a yes or a no?”

Atsumu’s head fell back on the pillow. “Yes, it’s a yes.”

Pleased, Hinata pulled down Atsumu’s pants and grabbed his cock. He didn’t tease before putting his mouth on Atsumu, just licked his lips and wrapped them around the head of him. Hinata was mindful of his teeth as he swallowed Atsumu down as far as he could take. The rest he stimulated with his fist. It never took long for his lips to start tingling, but he wanted to do it. That small irritation was outweighed by the knowledge that he was the one in control of this moment, that he was giving Atsumu pleasure as he saw fit. He also just felt good with his mouth stuffed full of Atsumu. Hinata bobbed his head up and down on the length of him and felt Atsumu trembling beneath him.

“Shouyou,” he gasped. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

There was Hinata’s cue: Atsumu was unraveling fast. He worked him with his mouth a little bit longer before pulling off and squirting lube into his palm to use his hand instead. Atsumu panted as Hinata stroked him from base to tip. The girth of him was satisfying in Hinata’s hand. Hinata stared. He was studying the shape of Atsumu in his hand, the way his brows knit together because he felt too good to do anything other than take this.

“You should come. I want to see it.”

His eyes met Atsumu’s. A brief look of frustration came over Atsumu’s face, but he was helpless to Hinata’s demands, in the end. He clutched at his pillow and came with a shout. His face was red and caked with cum; his whole body was tense with euphoria. Cum dribbled down onto his stomach and over Hinata’s fingers. Hinata took in the sight of it and only took his hand away when Atsumu made a low, irritated noise.

Afterwards, Hinata fell over next to Atsumu on the bed. He took a few moments to gather his bearings, and then he turned to Atsumu.

“Wow.”

Atsumu snorted. “Think that’s my line, y’know.”

“You can say it, too, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu flicked his forehead (“Ow!” “Oh, shut up, that didn’t even hurt!”) before he grabbed a wipe to clean off his face and stomach. He took hold of Hinata’s hand and wiped his fingers clean of his cum, too. Hinata only observed his careful ministrations until Atsumu lay his hand back down on his stomach. They both lay there in quiet contemplation. Neither of them said anything, but Hinata could tell this was a moment of processing. He felt strangely nervous. What if Atsumu decided that he didn’t enjoy it after all? For all that it was the first time that he’d tried to intentionally hurt someone during sex, Hinata knew that he’d brushed up against something that he didn’t want to stop enjoying.

“So, uh, you’re kinda like a sadist, huh? Figures. You’re like that outta bed, too.”

Hinata propped himself up on his elbows. Indignant, he asked, “What? How?”

Atsumu looked smug, the way he did whenever he managed to get that reaction out of Hinata. “You’re always so demanding, like it’s your hobby to see setters sweat tryin’ to keep up with you. You don’t even think about it either.”

As obstinate as Atsumu could be, Hinata could never have said he was unobservant. He had to begrudgingly accept these statements. Leaning his cheek against his hand, he huffed.

“Yeah, s’what I thought.”

“Whatever,” Hinata said. He picked at a stray thread on his pillowcase and looked at Atsumu warily. “Did you like it, though?”

Atsumu smiled. It was warm and a little bit shy. So was his hand when he tucked a loose lock of Hinata’s fringe back into place. The warmth made its way inside Hinata, and he looked away, suddenly feeling bashful and uncertain. It was rare enough an occurrence that he was unmoored.

“I liked it,” Atsumu said.

“Really?”

“When have I ever lied to you?”

Hinata thought about it. “Well, when it’s not related to food…”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, but let his comment pass without any objections. “Yeah, yeah, other than food.”

“Then never.”

“See? Besides, I wouldn’t agree to somethin’ that I didn’t even like.”

Hinata peeked up at Atsumu. There was only openness in his expression, so Hinata knew it was true. He should have known that Atsumu wouldn’t be one to judge anyway, because he’d never done anything other than make him feel safe. He pressed a kiss to Atsumu’s cheek and then lay his head down on his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Atsumu-san."

“Thanks.” Atsumu kissed his hair once, then he said, “This was way better than cake, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that even when it's Atsumu's birthday, it's Hinata's birthday. Somehow. Imagine dating someone and fucking their mouth but still adding “-san” as a suffix to their name. That’s the kind of boy our Shouyou is. Great and terrible is he. Happy birthday, you bastard.


End file.
